Summer camp is the end of the world!
by harnessthemagic
Summary: Doordye Science camp has picked 150 students to get three free weeks of camp! All the gang has been invited, so no one's left behind. What kind of insanity will ensue? Read and find out!
1. The evil neon sign!

Summer camp is...the end of the world!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own any of this, except for me, oma, and Sizura...  
  
htm (me): In case any of u were wonderin'... ya this is an Animanium fic!  
  
Seto: ya we know that already...its made by you *rolls eyes*  
  
htm: *growls* I have the right mind to send you to the shadow realm!!! *spots Marik* ooor not!!!!! *runs over and hugs him*  
  
Marik: *sweatdrops* I thought you said you were totally against authoress/anime char pairings!  
  
htm: ^_^ but you're so cuddly! *hugs him*  
  
Marik: *glares* get off me.  
  
htm: do I have to?  
  
Marik: Look! *points* It's your boyfriend!  
  
htm: *looks* OMG! *runs over*  
  
oma:(no he's not a member of ff.net so I'm just abbreviating his AIM sn)oh hiya  
  
htm: ^_^  
  
everyone: ....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****Before you read****Animanium is a world(in my head) where every anime person lives. And I mean EVERYBODY. All anime show's people.(No I didn't make up the shows-I just took the people) So this world is kinda crowded...but the inhabitants go on living their everyday strange lives. The people live in their ordinary homes(like the shows' homes) or they live in the DudeGuys House or the HippieChick house(more on those places later) and they get girlfriends or boyfriends as well.(Some shows overlap relationships(like 1 person from two different shows becomes b/f and g/f),and some stay in their own region. So this may seem VERY strange to some, and wicked cool to others...oh and I made up a few people as well, just to let ya know, so it's not like it's all taken...I had a part in this world too....  
  
This particular story contains:DBZ,Yu-Gi-Oh!, and made up people...(plus a few which I have taken{from other shows} and given a serious makeover)...pretty much the same as my first Animanium fic...  
  
Summer camp is... the end of the world!~Ch 1~  
  
*At Domino city high school*  
  
Yugi: v_v why doesn't anything ever exciting happen anymore?  
  
Bully1: *trips him*  
  
Yugi: Aaah! *falls*  
  
Bully1 and 2: *laugh;walk away*  
  
Yugi: *in thought* I should have seen that coming...*gets up;notices big neon sign*  
  
Big neon sign: DOORDYE CAMP HAS SELECTED SPECIAL STUDENTS TO COME AND SPEND THREE FREE WEEKS AT THE CAMP! CHECK ATTACHED LIST TO SEE IF YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!  
  
Yugi: *stares* ...? *walks over to list*  
  
List: These are the selected students: 1. Seto Kaiba 2. Yin Motomiya 3. Yang Motomiya 4. Yugi Mautu 5. Joey Wheeler 6. Kyo Inoue 7. Trunks Brief 8. Duplica Chang 9. Koushiro Izumi 10.Tea Gardener 11.Tristan Taylor 12.Derek Dillahunty 13.Yami Yugi Mautu 14.Ryou Bakura *the list went on longer, it's just I didn't feel like writing 150 people's names*  
  
Yugi: !!! I'm on the list!? That means I have to go to camp....v_v  
  
Yami:*who had been following him* well....at least it counts as something exciting...doesnt it?  
  
Yugi: yeah i guess....*looks down the list* uh oh.  
  
Yami: what is it?  
  
Yugi: *points*  
  
List: 142. Ugart Josephus 143. Malik Ishtar 144. Ishizu Ishtar 145. Yami Malik Ishtar *goes on with 5 more names*  
  
Yami/Yugi: *give each other worried looks* oh no..  
  
Joey: *walks up; slaps them REALLY hard on their backs* heya!!!!!  
  
Yami/Yugi:....*on ground*  
  
Joey: O_o Uhh..you guys ok?  
  
Yami: *gets up; wipes dirt from mouth* look at the list Jounouchi!  
  
Joey: mmwha? *looks at list; murmurs names to himself**gets to #5* O_O WHAT?!?!?  
  
Yugi:*glad someone's sharing his pain*^_^ yup you're going too, Joe!  
  
Joey:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Yin:*walks up* hey! ^_^  
  
Yugi:*gets hyper;wants more people to share his pain* look! look! *points to list*  
  
Yin: *looks* gwaa?  
  
Yugi:*evil smirk* hee hee hee!  
  
Yin: *turns back to Yugi* *HUGE grin* cool! I'm goin campin'!  
  
Yugi: *anime fall*  
  
Yami: O_o?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 hrs later....at the game shop........  
  
Yugi: *pacing* gotta do something about this, gotta do something about this...  
  
Yami: O_o?  
  
Grandpa: Yugi, what is it?  
  
Yugi: I don't wanna go to camp, I don't wanna go to camp  
  
Grandpa/Yami:...?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, at school....  
  
Joey: *sleeping in class; head on desk* zzzzzzzzz......  
  
Derek: *glancing at teacher, who is writing something on a small peice of paper*uh....*pokes Joey 50 times*  
  
Joey:...zuh? *opens eyes*  
  
Mrs. Djibouti: *comes over to Joey with peice of paper; drops it on his head*  
  
Joey:...? *looks at it*  
  
Yang: *watching* 5....4....3....2....1-  
  
Joey: *staring at paper* WHAT?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? A QUADRUPLE BAG-IT!?!??!  
  
Yang: ^_^ that's what you get for sleeping in class!  
  
Joey:........*growling* why I oughtta..  
  
Seto: *glaring* you wouldn't dare.  
  
Joey: *glances at Seto;in thought* myehh...stupid Kaiba..and his stupid girlfriend sits here ruinin' me...  
  
Ryou(a.k.a. Yami Bakura): ^_^ *reads his thoughts with the Millenium eye* heh heh heh.......  
  
Mrs. Djibouti: *smirks; goes back to teaching* *doesn't notice Malik, who is sleeping too*  
  
Malik: *talking in his sleep* mmm.....cookies...I mean...Oklahoma!..no..no..yes....mmm......right there....yeah.....WOO BABY GIVE ME SOME OF THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Mrs. Djibouti: *snaps to attention* !!  
  
Class: *laughing*  
  
Mrs. Djibouti: May I have your attention please?  
  
Class: *continues*  
  
Mrs. Djibouti: May I give you detention please?  
  
Class: *deadly quiet*  
  
Mrs. Djibouti:*smirks*  
  
Malik: *slooowly awakens* mmmmmmmm..........?  
  
Mrs. Djibouti: *grabs his ear*(Marik: owwwwww!) YOU, young man, HAVE DETENTION!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: O_O what did I do?!  
  
Mrs. Djibouti: AND you have to go to the principal's office!!!!  
  
Malik: O_O.....aw nuts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Give me a D! D! Give me an E! E! Give me a T! T! Give me an E! E! Give me an N! N! Give me a T! T! Give me an I! I! Give me an O! O! Give me an N! N!!! What does Malik have? DETENTION!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: *looking around at geeky detention kids* v_v well this sucks...  
  
Geekykid1: *big round glasses, big ears, pimples, you name it* heyuh! hyuck hyuck hyuck!  
  
Malik: O_O *in thought* Ra!!! Get me out of here!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
htm: well that was fun!  
  
Malik: not for me  
  
Joey: me neither  
  
Yin: aw come on! its good!  
  
htm: ^_^ R&R all of ya!!!! hope u like! Flames will be used to barbeque Weevil later in the fic ^_^ jk, jk  
  
Weevil: O_O  
  
htm: *evil laugh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. 99 bottles of beer on the wall

Summer camp is...the end of the world!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own any of this, except for me, oma, and Sizura...  
  
In the last chapter: Summer camp is coming...!  
  
htm: time for another chappie! ^_^  
  
Derek: about time! I only nagged you like 50 times!  
  
htm: aw, come on! I just didn't wanna get writer's block before I wrote my research paper!  
  
Derek: ...  
  
oma: ^_^ yeah! she was just..uh...9_9 *scratches head* what was I gonna say?  
  
htm: ^___^ I dunno!  
  
Joey: *whispering to Tristan* I don't think she even knows..  
  
Tristan: *quietly* heh heh heh yeah!  
  
Weevil: *paranoid look on his face* what? what? you guys are talking about me, I know it!  
  
Joey/Tristan: O_o?  
Summer camp is... the end of the world!~Ch 2~  
*It is the day of the trip, slightly before the bell, and three big charter buses are lined up in front of the school*  
  
Yugi: *walks up to one* well...at least we'll be riding in style  
  
Yami: *from behind him* ^_^ you got that right!  
  
Tea: *from behind Yami* ^__^ wow! cool! I can't beleive it's actually today *does Yami's happy dance*(An: Gw, if you don't want me using that dance in my fic...tell me, okay?)  
  
Yami: ^_^ *hugs Tea*  
  
Tea: ^__^  
  
Yugi: *looks sad* uh..um..*blushes*...*runs off*  
  
Yami: I wonder what that was all about...  
  
Tea: You don't suppose he's...jealous?  
  
Yami: *opens his mouth to say something, but-*  
  
Bell: BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!  
  
Yami/Tea: *looks at bell*  
  
Yami: Buh bye...*scoots off*  
  
Tea:*murmuring to self*...jealous?...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*The buses are loaded, and its almost time to leave*  
  
Yami: *looking out the window* I wonder...  
  
Tea: *sitting next to Yami* mabye...I was right...  
  
Yami: *snaps out of it* o_o?  
  
Tea: v_v0 never mind...  
  
Joey: *across the aisle, in his seat*....*watches them*....*sigh*  
  
Tristan: *from next to Joey* what is it?  
  
Joey: v_v nothing....  
  
Seto: *from the seat in front of Joey/Tristan's* The dog's just whimpering. Ignore him.  
  
Joey: *glares; stands up* HEY! Kaiba! Why I oughtta-!  
  
Yami: O_o *looks from Seto to Joey, then from Joey to Seto* uh...  
  
Bus Driver: *walks down the aisle to where Joey, Seto, and Yami are standing* YOU THREE!!!!!!!  
  
Yami/Joey/Seto: *cringes*  
  
Bus Driver: DETENTION!!!!!!!!!! *charges back to driver's seat*  
  
Yami/Joey/Seto: *still cringing*  
  
Yami: Is it over yet?  
  
Joey: Is she gone?  
  
Seto: *peeks* I think so....  
  
*all three sit down*  
  
Yang: *from next to Seto* aww....you poor thing...detention again? *looks at him*  
  
Seto: ...yeah...  
  
Malik: *from front of bus; yelling to the back* HAHAHAHA!!!! YOU LOSERS!  
  
Bus Driver: YOU TOO!  
  
Malik:...O_o......aw nuts.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
About halfway through the ride...  
  
Yami/Tea/Yang/Tristan/Joey/some other ppl: 32 bottles of beer on the wall...32 bottles of beer...take one down, pass it around...31 bottles of beer on the wall...  
  
Seto: *hands over ears* AAH!  
  
Yami/Tea/Yang/Tristan/Joey/some other ppl: *stop; stare* O___________O  
  
Seto: *blink blink*....uh....I didn't say anything!  
  
Yami/Tea/Yang/Tristan/Joey/some other ppl: *starts singing again*  
  
Seto: *bangs head against bus wall*  
~~~~~~~~~  
Mai: okay now I'm scared!  
  
Joey:...well...you were in a different bus!  
  
Yugi: O_o  
  
Joey: wat?  
  
Yugi: *points to Weevil*  
  
Weevil: O_O *eyes are darting around at 100 mph*  
  
everyone: O_O  
  
htm: btw, thanx for the reviews!  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Cabins

Summer camp is...the end of the world!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own any of this, except for me, oma, and Sizura...  
  
In the last chapter: v_v evil bus drivers give detentions too often!  
  
htm: *jumping up and down* two chappies in a week! two chappies in a week!  
  
everyone but oma and Derek(they're used to it): O_O  
  
Seto: You're insane! I can't believe I got stuck in your ficcy!  
  
Yang: No she's not insane. Just hyper. Besides, the insane one is Weevil *points*  
  
Weevil: They're coming! Oh no! I am going to die! _"'  
  
htm: yess! they're coming! and its almost time for the campfire! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
ge99: ^_^ yes! let's kill him!  
  
oma: *death glare at ge99* DIE!!!!!  
  
*dust cloud fight*  
  
htm: O_o why is this always happening?  
  
Summer camp is... the end of the world!~Ch 3~  
  
*finally, they arrive at camp. the buses are unloading*  
  
Yugi: *sigh* well that was a nice ride!  
  
Yami: yeah...*looks around for someone*  
  
Yugi:....what are you doing?  
  
Yami: *looks back at Yugi* nothing...  
  
CampCabinLeader1: May I have your attention?  
  
*after 30 seconds, everyone shuts up*  
  
CampCabinLeader2: You may want to know what cabin you're in. Come see Becca and I and we will tell you. *immediatley 50 people rush up* woah there! straight line! okay! look behind me on this giganto sheet of paper for your cabin! *gets shoved aside and buried beneath a sea of people* aahhh!  
  
Becca: *saves her* watch it there, sister!  
  
Yugi: *makes his way over to the list; looks for his name*  
  
Yami: *follows Yugi; looks for his and Yugi's names*  
  
Joey: *getting stepped on by everyone* OFF OF ME! *throws them off, then looks at list* ...Hey Yug!  
  
Yugi: what?  
  
Joey: *points at the list* you, Yami, and I are in the same cabin! *frowns* but so are Kaiba and Derek...  
  
Derek: *pops up out of nowhere* HI!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *pushes him down underneath the sea of people* get outta here!  
  
Derek: ^_^ *pops up* look! I got maps! *hands one to Joey, Yami, and then gets trampled by people wanting maps*  
  
Joey/Yami/Yugi: O_o  
  
Joey: *looks at map; starts to walk off in a direction*  
  
Yami: *follows, looking at his own map*  
  
Yugi: O_O wait for me *runs*  
  
15 mins later.....  
  
Joey: *finally reaches cabin* ...Hawk. Our cabin's name is hawk!?  
  
Yami: *panting; from behind Joey* I *inhale* guess so...  
  
Yugi: *catches up; miserable look on his face* I said to wait!  
  
Yami/Joey:...oops.  
  
Yami/Yugi/Joey:*enter the cabin*  
  
Joey: *flips on light switch* I guess we're the first ones here!  
  
Seto: *who had been sleeping* not on your pathetic life!  
  
Joey: *growls* Kaiba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *sleepily* turn off the light mutt.  
  
Joey: NEVER!!!!!!!!  
  
Yin: *who had just arrived* oh this is going to be great... all of us in one cabin...v_v0  
  
Joey: *looks at list on wall* hey! dis's got all our cabin member's names on it!!!!!!  
  
Yin/Yugi/Yami:*walk over for a closer look*  
  
List: Hawk:  
  
1. Joey  
  
2. Yami  
  
3. Yugi  
  
4. Derek  
  
5. Seto  
  
6. Yin  
  
7. Seth  
  
8. Eric3  
  
9. Garet  
  
(AN:there's more but I haven't yet figured out the other six ^_^0)  
  
Joey: *staring at list*......  
  
Yugi: _ wierd combination of people.......  
  
Yami: Derek.......he's in our cabin!  
  
Yugi: cool!  
  
Joey: whattya mean, "cool"? he's stupid!  
  
Yugi: *glares* is not!  
  
Joey: is too!  
  
Yugi: is NOT!  
  
Joey: is TOO!  
  
Yugi: is NOT!  
  
Joey: is TOO!  
  
Yugi: is too!  
  
Joey: is not!  
  
Yugi: is too!  
  
Joey: is not times a million!  
  
Yugi: fine! v_v  
  
Yin/Yami/Seto: O_o0  
  
Yugi: ^_^ heh heh  
  
Joey: *realizes what he did* aww man! *bangs head against wall*  
  
Yugi: ^______^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
*dust cloud fight ends*  
  
ge99: *falls*  
  
oma: *evil grin* he's down!!  
  
ge99: x_x *out cold*  
  
htm: O_O....^__________^ *runs over to oma*  
  
Derek:*looks at ficcy* I'm in hawk! Yay!  
  
Sizura: *looks at list* and I'm in...Snake! Along with tons of other homicidal people! Cool!  
  
Everyone else: O_____O0  
  
htm: Don't worry! I won't let him hurt you!  
  
Sizura: *glares* oh yeah!?!!?  
  
htm: *frowning* yeah!  
  
Sizura: *glaring* well get this!!! *prepares a giant energy blast*  
  
htm: *sigh; shakes head* tsk tsk tsk...*walks over and puts out the Ki blast*  
  
Sizura: O_o!?  
  
htm: ^_^ btw, thanx for the reviews everybody!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Almost time for dinner!

Summer camp is...the end of the world!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own any of this, except for me, oma, and Sizura...  
  
In the last chapter: They've arrived at camp!!!!! ^_^  
  
htm: v_v chappie 4.......mabye I should write more Animanium instead...  
  
Ann: noo!   
  
htm:...? uh, ok ok. Ch 11 of Animanium is coming soon... but for now-let this chapter begin!  
  
Ann/oma/Derek/cr(Quinn)/: ^_^  
  
Ann: bravo!!  
  
oma: good...good...  
  
Derek: yay!  
  
cr: uh....yay!  
  
htm: ^___________^  
  
Summer camp is... the end of the world!~Ch 4~  
*its about time for dinner, and everyone is being led by their cabin leader to the food hall. lets go to the bobcat cabinettes, shall we??*  
  
Becca: Woah there! Here we are!  
  
Bobcats: *staring at hall* wow...  
  
htm: ^_____^ that...is beautiful! *sniff*  
  
Tea: Uh...sure  
  
Koh: Well shall we g-*Yang zooms past her, followed by htm. this gust knocks her over*o? _  
  
Becca: *helps her up*  
  
Koh: *brushing off clothes* thank you...  
  
Becca: ^_^ glad to be of service!  
  
*the rest of the Bobcats enter the food hall*  
  
Becca: *points to a table with a card that says "bobcats" on it* there's your spot. Sit down and wait until the head camp official has finished her speech before you all get up to get your food. Got that?  
  
Bobcats: *each nods her head*  
  
Becca: ^_^ good.  
  
*the hawks*  
  
Joey: man, I can't believe this! Here I am with all this gorgeous food right in front of me and we can't even eat it! *drools*....  
  
Yugi: *scoots his chair away from Joey's* uh...  
  
Seto: *not paying any attention to Joey, instead he is looking over at the Bobcat's table*...*mumbling*...June...  
  
Yin:...? *looks at Seto, then Yang, then at Seto again, and then back at Yang* ^_^ ohh I get it...  
  
Yami: *also looking at that table; stops zoning out*...!!*looks at Yin* What? What? I wasn't doing anyhting!!  
  
Yin: O_O...I wasn't talking about you...  
  
Yami: ^_^0 oh! Well, then..*looks back over at the Bobcats*  
  
Yin: *rolls eyes*....hmm.....*scans the room*...!*sees the Deer table....and Kari* ^________^......  
  
Yugi: *covers his head* they're coming!  
  
Yami: *snaps out of his daze* WHAT?!  
  
Yugi: *kawaii little smile* just seein if you were listenin! ^_^  
  
Yami:*glare* hmmph *crosses arms*  
  
Seth: hmmm....how can you SEE if somebody's LISTENing? O_o?  
  
Yin: *looks at Seth* um...uh...no idea....  
  
*the bears*  
  
Jacob: ^_^ *acts like an ape*  
  
Devin: that's so gay Jacob.  
  
Jacob: *like rabid monkey* eeeeeeeeeeeeep *grabs Devin and shakes him violently*  
  
Devin: O_O guhhuhuhhhh *is getting shaken violently by Jacob, and his head is rolling from side to side*  
  
JT(aka oma): O_O *realizes what's gonna happen; moves his chair away*  
  
Charlie: O_O *sees it too; moves*  
  
Jacob: ...? *looks down at Devin* O___________O *lets go of Devin* !!!!! *makes monkey noises*  
  
Jason: ...!? *moves his chair away from Devin*  
  
Devin: *suddenly not green anymore; looks around* whattsa matter with you guys? you're acting like I'm a bomb!  
  
Jacob: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *lunges for Devin*  
  
Devin: ^_^ *steps out of the way*  
  
Jacob: *crashes into the Snake table*  
  
*all the Snakes glare*  
  
Jacob: O_O...........^_^0 *makes monkey noises and goes back to the table*  
  
the rest of the bears: XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~  
Jacob: *like rabid monkey; glaring @ htm*  
  
htm: ^_^  
  
oma:...^_^  
  
cr:...^_^  
  
tristanS:....v_v how come you didn't put me in!? i'm a bear!  
  
htm:......dunno  
  
tristanS: T_T  
  
htm: *GG*......thanx soooooo much for reviewing ppl! keep it up!  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Eating

Summer camp is...the end of the world!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own any of this, except for me, oma, and Sizura...or do I still own oma?? ;_;  
  
In the last chapter: It's almost time for yummy dinner!  
  
htm: oma dumped me....*crying* but since my new bf...is writing a story based on me, I'll write another chappie..  
  
Jacob: ^_^ *hugs htm*  
  
every1else: you're together now????  
  
htm: funny how it works, eh?  
  
Jacob: ^_^  
  
htm: oma.....he hurt me so bad......let's barbecue HIM!!!!!  
  
Weevil: ^_^ yay! I'm not gonna get hurt!!!!!  
  
oma: O_O  
  
htm: *looks at Weevil* nah......I'll save oma for another day........DIE WEEVIL!! *chases after him with a pitchfork*  
  
Jacob: wait for me Saru-chan!! *follows*  
  
htm: O_O wait I have to write a fic-  
  
Summer camp is... the end of the world!~Ch 5~  
  
*everyone is in the dining hall and we're with the bears!*  
  
Jacob: *leans back in his chair* ¬_¬ when are we gonna get our food?  
  
Devin: v_v0 I'm hungry  
  
Charlie: me too  
  
JT: *spacing out*  
  
*suddenly a voice is heard over the loudspeaker and it starts a long, warm welcome speech*  
  
*25 mins later*  
  
voice: and in conclusion, you can now eat!!!!!  
  
*everyone races to the buffet. there is a ton of pushing and shoving and some people are seroisly injured*  
  
*5 mins l8r*  
  
Jacob: ^_^ yay!!!!!! *runs back to the table really fast with a tray full of food*  
  
Devin: *eating like a sayajin* tee hee hee!  
  
JT: Devin-that's gay!  
  
TristanS: *hugs Devin* we ARE gay!  
  
*htm has been watching this for some while now*   
  
htm: 9_9 typical....  
  
Koh: hmm...*thinks*  
  
Tea: *eats* *looks around* *eyes flash over to the hawk table* ^^  
  
Shirine: 9_9  
  
Jenna: hee hee ^_^ *eats more*  
  
*the owls*   
  
Serentity: *finishes her tiny meal* *tosses her hair*  
  
Tiffany: eh.....*sneaks over to the bears' table* hey Tristan!  
  
TristanS: Tiffany! hello! ^_^ wanna get under the table?  
  
the perverted bears: heh heh lol Tristan! Naughty boy!  
  
the rest of the bears: O_O!!!  
  
Ivan: um, I think...I'm going for seconds...*zooms off*  
  
Gohan: me too ^_^ *walks away*  
  
Charlie: O_O;;;;  
  
oma: lol....yeah I'm gonna go get food too..  
  
*someone sneaks up behind them*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
htm: ne, I should write more often....  
  
Jacob: -_-0 okay  
  
htm: O_o what?!!?!?!?  
  
Sizura: *mentally concocts evil plans*  
  
Tristan S.: Haha I'm better than you!!!!  
  
every1else: O_o?!  
  
htm: ^_^ thanx to all u sweet reviewers!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. People's Cabins FINALLY vv0

Summer camp is...the end of the world!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own any of this, except for me and Sizura...Ugart Josephus belongs to Ann...0 thanks for the name, sweet one! You'll find your self in the Deer cabin (#10)!!  
  
In the last chapter: Eating...  
  
htm: --0 man this is stupid. I don't write enough to keep the crap current...sigh Tris and Tiff broke up, so scratch that in your mind..  
  
Sizura: ...feh...vv  
  
htm: aww you're so cute when u get all sad like that! ::hug::  
  
Sizura: get off me...--0  
  
htm: no!!   
  
Sizura: Don't you have a chap to write?  
  
htm: right...uh...  
  
Summer camp is... the end of the world!Ch 6  
  
::over with the bobcats::  
  
Shirine: ::finished, bored:: what now?  
  
As if to answer her question, a counselor walks by their table and drops 15 little booklets on it  
  
everyone: ::in unison:: OOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOH!!!!!! ::each bobcat takes one::  
  
Sakura(she's from Naruto, not Cardcaptors, people!): ooh, this is nice ::opens it:: there's a list of everyone and their cabins!  
  
everyone: ::looks::  
  
PEOPLE!!!!!  
  
(AN: Okay I know some of these guys' ages are like 20-??? but let's pretend they're in high school okay?? (like Kurama and Kakashi and Inyuasha..and Kenshin...) its the only way I could get 150 people . ... !!)  
  
(#1). Bobcat  
  
1. Yang  
  
2. Anzu  
  
3. Isis  
  
4. Koh  
  
5. Kyuhe  
  
6. Htm  
  
7. Shirine  
  
8. Jenna  
  
9. Z Cold  
  
10. Tifa  
  
11. Sakura  
  
12. Lita  
  
13. Kristen  
  
14. Chloe  
  
15. Cerol  
  
(#2). Hawk  
  
1. Joey  
  
2. Yami  
  
3. Yugi  
  
4. Derek  
  
5. Seto  
  
6. Yin  
  
7. Seth  
  
8. Eric3  
  
9. Garet  
  
10. Piers  
  
11. Yusuke  
  
12. Kurama  
  
13. Sano  
  
14. Inuyasha  
  
15. Bing  
  
(#3). Cougar  
  
1. Honda  
  
2. Kyehe  
  
3. Kyihe  
  
4. Nitzia  
  
5. Eric1  
  
6. Joe  
  
7. Koshiro  
  
8. Goten  
  
9. Rex  
  
10. Isaac  
  
11. Yoh  
  
12. Darien  
  
13. Kenshin  
  
14. Kakashi  
  
15. Nick D. Wolfwood (AN: the priest in Trigun)  
  
(#4). Sparrow  
  
1. Jen  
  
2. Vinny  
  
3. Maaike  
  
4. Mina  
  
5. Sarah  
  
6. Lisa  
  
7. Juliet  
  
8. Sheba  
  
9. Ryoko  
  
10. Keiko  
  
11. Botan  
  
12. Rei  
  
13. Milly  
  
14. Sammy  
  
15 Hamma  
  
(#5). Snake  
  
1. Malik  
  
2. Marik  
  
3. Sizura  
  
4. Saturos  
  
5. Ugart  
  
6. Trunks  
  
7. Enoki  
  
8. Josh  
  
9. David  
  
10. Felix  
  
11. 17  
  
12. Shishio  
  
13. Luffy  
  
14. Zoro  
  
15. Tao Ren  
  
(#6). Eagle  
  
1. Ryou  
  
2. Bakura  
  
3. TK  
  
4. Shin  
  
5. Eric2  
  
6. Ge99  
  
7. Geoff  
  
8. Takoyn  
  
9. Weevil  
  
10. Agatio  
  
11. Manta  
  
12. Naruto  
  
13. Sojiro  
  
14. Vash  
  
15. Sesshomaru  
  
(#7). Bear  
  
1. Oma  
  
2. Tris  
  
3. Jacob  
  
4. Devin  
  
5. Keen  
  
6. Jason  
  
7. Gohan  
  
8. Charlie  
  
9. Josh  
  
10. Ivan  
  
11. Hiei  
  
12. Sasuke  
  
13. Yahiko  
  
14. Miroku  
  
15. Gaven  
  
(#8). Owl  
  
1. Maddie  
  
2. Serenity  
  
3. Lolly  
  
4. Tiff  
  
5. Erin  
  
6. Katrina  
  
7. Videl  
  
8. Bridget  
  
9. Nikki  
  
10. 18  
  
11. Amy  
  
12. Megumi  
  
13. Fehizi  
  
14. Kagome  
  
15. Gloria  
  
(#9). Squirrel  
  
1. Kyo  
  
2. Sora  
  
3. Erica1  
  
4. Erica2  
  
5. Erica3  
  
6. Erica V  
  
7. Mai  
  
8. Amy H  
  
9. Mia  
  
10. Karst  
  
11. Anna  
  
12. Nami  
  
13. Meryl  
  
14. Maddy  
  
15. KC  
  
(#10). Deer  
  
1. DP  
  
2. Dani  
  
3. Washu  
  
4. Julz  
  
5. Georgia  
  
6. Kaoru  
  
7. Bura  
  
8. Kari  
  
9. Ann  
  
10. Menardi  
  
11. Bunny  
  
12. Tao Jun  
  
13. Hannah  
  
14. Ayeka  
  
15. Kikyo  
  
They were set up like this:  
  
1 2  
  
3 4  
  
5 6  
  
7 8  
  
9 10  
  
So it's like this:  
  
Bobcat Hawk  
  
Cougar Sparrow  
  
Snake Eagle  
  
Bear Owl  
  
Squirrel Deer  
  
Jenna: this could be useful ::evil smile; winks at Yang, and htm::  
  
htm/Yang: hee hee hee!!  
  
others: OO?!  
  
htm: 0 So this is kind of not exactly a chapter, just informing you who's there...(took me almost a year to gather enough anime ppl xx not doin that again)  
  
Chloe: ::bounce:: this is so awesome!  
  
htm: oh yeah...i forgot to tell u about Chloe, Enoki, Cerol, Gloria and Gaven. They're from my sims game and they rock!! Cerol, Gloria and Gaven are brother and sisters, Enoki is a freaky ninja guy in all black (odd skin) vv (pix on my site soon), and Chloe is...Chloe   
  
htm: uhh I edited every chap cuz now I have new ppl and new names for ppl (Tristan S. became Tris, Tristan T. became Honda, etc. ... check 'em out!)  
  



	7. Mafia

Summer camp is...the end of the world!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own any of this, except for me and Sizura, Yin and Sethie-baby (dont ask y I call him that 0 long story)...Ugart Josephus belongs to Ann...0 cuz, uh it does. You also own yourself.  
  
In the last chapter: Cabins...  
  
htm: evil smile YESSSSSSSSSSS! Me just got back from my Choir's retreat, and that was a camp (no duh) and now I have evil plans for this fic!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Sizura: ::sigh:: sooo... basically your interesting experiences over this last weekend have fueled you to torture us?  
  
htm: yep!  
  
Yugi: ::looking at Jou:: doesn't she seem a little too happy about this subject?  
  
Jou (Joey no duh people): ::nods head:: this ain't gonna be pretty xx  
  
htm: MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! ::cough cough:: anyway...uh, oh yeah in case I didn't say so, Jacob broke up with me but w/e I'm happy anyway...  
  
Yugi/Jou: Oo? issues?  
  
Summer camp is... the end of the world!Ch 7  
  
over with the Hawks  
  
Joey: Hmmm checks watch it's 3:45 already xx  
  
Yugi: ::nods head:: sure did take a while to get here, plus lunch...  
  
Seth: Whatever. Our agenda says archery at 6:00, so we have about two hours. Wanna chill in our cabin for a bit?  
  
Hawks: yeah!  
  
Yin: You're so brilliant Seth! ::happy::  
  
Seth: ::scared:: ooooooookay.......  
  
Derek: Yay! When do we go to our cabins?  
  
Yami: How 'bout now?  
  
Bing: I don't think we can leave yet....  
  
Sano (as an adolescent, what's wrong with me??(he's really 19)): Whatever lets go   
  
Piers: Are you sure this is a good idea?  
  
Sano: Of course!  
  
Yami: I agree with Sanosuke.  
  
Yin: I second that.  
  
Joey/Yugi/Derek/Seto/Seth/Bing/Inuyasha/Yusuke: ::nod heads::  
  
Yin: What about you Kurama? ::looks at Kura::  
  
Kurama: ::spacing out::  
  
Yin: heellllllllooooooooo ::knocks on Kura's head::  
  
Kurama: ::snaps out of it:: What?  
  
Yin: Are we going to the cabins now?  
  
Kurama: I don't know, are we?  
  
Rest of Hawks: ::sigh:: 99  
  
Joey: ::sick of waiting:: I'm sick of waiting! Let's go!  
  
10 mins later  
  
Hawks: ::in cabin::  
  
Yami: Lets play a game! (AN: How many times have we heard him say that one?)  
  
Seth: But what?  
  
Yin: ::thinks:: ... smiles   
  
Other peepz: What?  
  
Yin: Anyone want to play Mafia?  
  
Joey/Yugi/Derek/Seto/Seth/Bing/Yami/Piers: ::smile, nod::  
  
Yusuke: What's Mafia?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, someone explain it!  
  
(if u already know how to play, scroll to the

* * *

mark)  
  
Seth: It's actually pretty simple. I'll let Yin be the dictator cuz it was his idea..Okay. There are five diffent kinds of players. (AN: Me takes over from here. Like Seth said, there are five different kinds of players: the dictator, the Mafia, the doctor(s), the inspector and the townspeople. We'll use the Hawks as an example group. There are 15 of them, and Yin has been elected Dictator, (you should know how to play, I'll prolly make another cabin do it later) so that means there are 14 left. You (the dictator) get a deck of cards, and, depending on the amount of players, draw out cards as follows:  
  
The bigger the group when you play, the better it is)  
  
5-7 players (not including dictator):  
  
1 King  
  
1 Queen  
  
1 Jack  
  
2-4 Other cards a.k.a. 1-10 (there should be enough cards so that everyone has one)  
  
8-12 players  
  
2 Kings  
  
1 Queen  
  
1 Jack  
  
4-8 other cards a.k.a. 1-10 (there should be enough cards so that everyone has one)  
  
13-18 players  
  
3 Kings  
  
2 Queens  
  
1 Jack  
  
7-12 other cards a.k.a. 1-10 (there should be enough cards so that everyone has one)  
  
19 players  
  
4 Kings  
  
3 Queens  
  
1 Jack  
  
11 other cards a.k.a. 1-10 (there should be enough cards so that everyone has one)  
  
The dictator then passes one card to each person. If you (the player) get:  
  
King: Congratulations! Keep on that poker face, because you are a Mafia! Your job is to "wake up" when the dictator says to, and decide with the other Mafia members on who to kill. However, you cannot kill yourself or another Mafia member. Try not to act suspicious or someone might accuse you of being the Mafia, which you don't want! (more on that later) You go back to sleep after you do your job.  
  
Queen: Wow! You're the doctor. You save people, and you could also save yourself (sometimes a good idea) you "wake up" when the dictator says to, which is after the Mafia had woken. You choose someone to save (if there are other doctors, you decide together) and if its the same person the Mafia picked (which you wouldn't know, you being "asleep" when the Mafia attacked) then they are saved and the Mafia failed. You go back to sleep after you do your job.  
  
Jack: An inspector. Basically you "wake up" when the dictator says to, which is after the Mafia had woken up, and slept again, and the dotcor had woken up, and slept again. When you wake up, you point to someone who you think might be a Mafia member, and the dictator (no sleeping for him) will nod their head yes or shake their head no. You are not allowed to speak during this part (i.e. "I knew it" etc.) and so if you know who's a member, you're all set for the next part. You go back to sleep after you do your job, but not for long.  
  
Other card: Boring old townsperson. A mere victim of accusations and murders. Good for you. You can also accuse people of being Mafia. But only after you've awoken.  
  
EXAMPLE:  
  
Dictator: Townspeople sleep.  
  
Everyone: closes eyes, etc. (townspeople must not look at the next scene, get it?)  
  
Dictator: Mafia, awaken. Choose who you'd like to kill.  
  
Mafia: silently decide who to kill point  
  
Dictator: Mafia, go back to bed.  
  
Dictator: Doctor, wake up. Choose who you'd like to save.  
  
Doctor: chooses point  
  
Dictator: Doctor, go back to bed.  
  
Dictator: Inspector, wake up. Choose who you think is the Mafia.  
  
Inspector: points  
  
Dictator: shakes head yes or no Inspector, go back to bed. Townspeople wake up.  
  
Everyone: wakes up again  
  
At this point, anyone the Mafia had "killed" would then be announced (i.e. "We have suffered a loss of ")Then the accusations would occur.  
  
People can make accusations as to who they think is in the Mafia. Then the townspeople vote by show of hands. The person is then voted out by having most votes. (Sadly, some thing tragic as the people getting rid of their own doctor can occur (like me in my fourth game .) and then the people are almost doomed) The game is over when either the Mafia had killed all the townspeople or the townspeople have killed the Mafia or all their doctors. Its really fun, and it's all based on trust   
  
STALEMATE:  
  
This is an extremely rare case, in which the last two people are the doctor(me) and the Mafia (my friend), and I knew she was Mafia but there were no more townspeople to vote with me cuz otherwise it'd be a tied vote. In this case, we just called it a tie, and re-did the game. But w/e it prolly won't happen anyway. Back to the fic!)

* * *

other peepz: that's not "pretty simple"  
  
Seth: It is too, and you'll get the hang of it after one round. Alright people! Let's get this game goin! ::pulls out deck::  
  
other peepz: !!

* * *

htm: YAAAAAAAAAAAY Two chappies for u since I haven't updated in forever! It sux writing on a comp w/o internet vv...but at least I can write my manga (starring Sizura-kun of course) and play games... games..lol Mafia time!   
  
Yami: Why can't this be for another cabin???????  
  
htm: cuz I luv u!  
  
Yami: thankies!  
  
htm: Not you, idiot! your cabin   
  
Yami: figures.... 


	8. The Mafia Arises!

Summer camp is...the end of the world!

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of this, except for me and Sizura, Yin, Yang and Seth...Ugart Josephus belongs to Ann...0 cuz, uh it does. You also own yourself.. If you're in this.. If you're not, you still do!

In the last chapter: MAFIA!!!!!!!! The rules, anyway......

htm: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I finally updated this! Ummmmm ::tries to remember how to play Mafia:: ::reads last chappie:: KOOOOL!!!

Sizura: ::rolls eyes:: Oh God, what the hell...you forgot how to play the game that's the focus of this chapter..

htm: - you're just jealous that you're not a Hawk!

Sizura: ::pissed:: I could care less!!!

htm: Yeah right........!! Anyway, on with the chappie.....

* * *

Summer camp is... the end of the world!Ch 8

They're all in their Hawk cabin, and, since Seth said so, Yin's the dictator..

Yin: ::deals out cards to everyone::

(AN: Everyone is quiet so the words here are only thought, except for Yin)

Seth: ::looks at card:: Queen! Cool..I'm the doctor..who to save ::looks around::

Yusuke: ::has the Jack of Clubs:: Hmm..who could be the Mafia?? ::sees Seth looking around:: Maybe him!

Yin: (aloud) Townspeople, sleep.

Everyone lies down and closes their eyes..

Yin: Mafia, awaken. Choose who you'd like to kill.

Joey, Sanosuke and Yami look up. They look at each other and grin. Unanimously, they point at Yugi.

Yin: ::sigh:: Mafia, go back to bed.

The three curl back up and close their eyes.

Yin: Doctors, wake up. Choose who you'd like to save.

Seth and Piers look up and point to Kurama.

Yin: ::expressionless:: Doctors, go back to bed.

Seth and Piers lie back down, Seth closes his eyes hoping Kurama was the victim and that they had done their job.

Yin: Inspector, wake up. Choose who you think is the Mafia.

Yusuke: ::looks up, points to Kurama::

Yin: ::shakes head no::

Yusuke lies back down, disappointed.

Yin: Townspeople, awaken. I'm sorry to say that we have suffered a loss of Yugi this morning..

Yugi: (aloud) oh...::depressed::

Yin: Uh, any accusations?

The people look at each other..and shake their heads. Yin points to a bunk.

Yin: Uhh...we'll make that a cemetery. Yugi, go over there, and you may watch the rest of the game.

(AN: There isn't always a cemetery, I just decided to add it for flair..btw, unless indicated, everything said now is aloud.)

Yugi: Ohh this isn't fair..::climbs up on the bunk bed::

Yin: Townspeople sleep!

They do......

Seto: ::thinking:: Now, who besides me would want to kill Yugi? Maybe Inuyasha..Hmm...

Yin: Awaken, Mafia!

Mafia: (You know who they are) ::Point to Piers::

Yin: Mafia, sleep.

The Mafia do so.

Yin: Doctors, awaken, and choose who you want to save.

Doctors: (You know who they are) ::Point to Yami::

Yugi: ::watching:: ::thinking:: This is crazy, Piers is gonna die and he could have saved himself...wait a minute! Yami killed me! ::sad:: awwwwwww........

Yin: Doctors, go back to sleep. (They do) Inspector, wake up and choose who you think is the Mafia.

Yusuke: ::Points to Yami::

Yin: ::Nods head::

Yugi: ::quietly, to himself:: YES!!!!!!!!!!

Yin: Inspector, go back to sleep. Townspeople wake up. (They do) I'm sorry to say, we have experienced a loss of Piers this morning. Piers, join Yugi in the cemetery. (He does, rather reluctantly) So..any accusations? ::people look at each other:: Yusuke?

Yusuke is pointing to Yami.

Yin: How many people agree with him? By a show of hands.

Seto: ::thinking:: The King Of Games, part of the Mafia? Makes sense......::raises hand::

Garet: ::cheery:: why not? - ::raises hand::

Kurama: ::doesn't care:: ::raises hand::

Derek: ::raises hand:: ::thinks:: he has funny hair! Therefore, he must be part of the Mafia!

Bing: ::raises hand, stretching::

Seth: ::raises hand:: ::thinking:: If he gets voted out, one less person to save!

Yin: (The ratio is 7:5..) Looks like Yami's voted out. Goodbye, Yami. ::Points to the cemetery::

Yami: Feh! ::Climbs up the bunk::

Inuyasha: ::thinking:: Oh well, I wanted him to stay in..

Yin: Townspeople, sleep! (They do) Mafia, awaken! Choose who you'd like to kill.

Sano: ::Points to Kurama::

Joey: ::Points to Garet::

Joey nudges Sano, nods in Garet's direction.

Sano: ::rolls eyes, also points to Garet::

Yin: Mafia, go back to sleep.. (they do) Doctors, awaken.

Seth looks up, sadly.

Yin: Doctors, choose who you'd like to save.

(AN: Yin still says "doctors" because he is not supposed to let anyone else know that Piers was the other doctor, and since everyone knows he's dead, that won't work. It's supposed to stay anonymous.)

Seth: ::Points to Garet::

Yin: Doctors, go back to sleep.

Seth lies back down.

Yin: Inspector, wake up, and choose who you think is the Mafia.

Yusuke: ::Points to Seth::

Yin: ::shakes head very quickly, and frowns:: Inspector, go back to sleep. Townspeople, awaken.

Everyone sits up and looks around.

Yin: ::Smiling:: I'm happy to say that everyone survived the night!

Everyone is very surprised and start grinning, everyone, of course, besides Joey and Sano. Sano, trying not to seem suspicious, starts sporting a HUGE grin. Joey gives him a very wierd look, but before Sanosuke sees him...

Yin: Any accusations?

Inuyasha points to Bing, Garet ponts to Seto.

Yin: How many people think it's Seto?

Garet and Joey raise their hands. (AN: Yes, the Mafia is allowed to vote!!! That's what makes it crazy!! Also, you can vote for yourself..but I'm not sure why anyone would want to..)

Yin: Seto, you're okay. How many people think it's Bing?

Inuyasha, Seto, Kurama, Sano, and Derek raise their hands.

Yin: (The ratio is 5:4 ,Garet and Joey cannot vote because they already voted for Seto, so they are excluded from the ratio) Looks like Bing is voted out. Bye, Bing. ::Points to the bunkbed:: Cemetery for you..

Bing: ::No comment:: ::Climbs the bunkbed and flops down next to Piers::

Yin: Without further ado, TOWNSPEOPLE, SLEEP!

The remaining ten people lie down and close their eyes.

Yin: Mafia, awaken. Choose who you'd like to kill.

Mafia: ::points to Seto::

Yin: Mafia, go back to sleep. (Joey and Sano lie back down and close their eyes) Doctors, awaken. Choose who you'd like to save.

Seth: ::ponder:: ::points to Garet:: ::thinking:: They picked him last time..he must be the inspector..

Yin: Doctors, go back to sleep. (He does) Inspector, wake up. Choose who you think is the Mafia.

Yusuke: ::looks at his fellow townspeople:: ::notices Sano's "aku" symbol on his back:: ::beams, and does not say aloud:: If that doesn't prove a clue, I don't know what does!!! ::points to Sano::

Yin: ::nods head::

Yusuke: ::silent victory dance::

Yin: Inspector, go back to sleep. (He does, grinning) Townspeople, awaken!

The townspeople sit up and look at each other.

Yin: I am sorry to say that he have experienced a loss of Seto Kaiba this morning. An-

Seto: WHAT!?!?!?

Yin: Yeah, you're dead. Join the others in the cemetery.

Seto: Grr.... ::goes to the cemetery and sits as far away as he can from everyone else::

Yin: 0 Okay..any accusations?

Before Yusuke can point to Sano, Kurama does. Also, Garet points to Seth.

Seth: ::notices Garet:: ::contemplates quietly to himself:: Huh? But I tried to save him, and succeded! Why would he choose me? ::ponders choosing him:: but wait, he can't be the Mafia, unless they chose themselves...? But why would they do that? Gahh... ::points to Garet::

Yin: Okay, how many people think it's Sano?

Kurama, Yusuke, and Derek raise their hands.

Yin: How many for Seth?

Only Garet raises his hand. He then looks at Seth.

Yin: And how many for Garet?

Seth raises his hand, and looks at Garet, only to find that Garet is still looking at him.

(Anime electric charge between Garet and Seth's eyes occur)

Yin: ::sees this:: Eh, looks like Sano's out!! Sano, go to the cemetery with the others.

Piers, Seto, Yami, Yugi, and Bing watch as Sano joins them.

Yin: Townspeople, sleep! (they do) Mafia, awaken and choose who you'd like to kill.

Joey: ::decided that this was easier just to have himself picking who dies:: ::points to Inuyasha::

Yin: Mafia, go to sleep. (Joey lies down and closes his eyes) Doctors, awaken and choose who you'd like to save.

Seth looks up and points to Eric3. He lies back down again and closes his eyes.

Yin: Doctors, go back to sleep. (AN: You're still supposed to say this even if they have gone back to sleep already) Inspector, wake up and choose who you think is Mafia.

Yusuke opens his eyes and points to Joey. Yin nods.

Yin: Inspector, go back to sleep.

Yusuke lies down happily, and closes his eyes.

Yin: Townspeople, wake up. (They do) I'm sorry to say that we have experienced a loss of Inuyasha this morning. (Inuyasha gets furious and looks around at everyone) Ahem. I said, INUYASHA YOU'RE DEAD! ::Points to the cemetery:: NOW!

Inuyasha: ::taken aback:: ::canine whimpers as he climbs into the cemetery::

Yin: 0 any accusations?

Yusuke points to Joey, Garet to Seth, and vice-versa.

Yin: Who votes that Joey's the Mafia?

Only Yusuke raises his hand, Joey lets out an inaudible sigh of relief.

Yin: For Seth?

Only Garet raises his hand.

Yin: And for Garet??????

Only Seth raises his hand.

Yin: Since it's a tie, no one gets out. Townspeople, sleep!

Yusuke: ::annoyed:: ::thinking:: That was SO a chance to win! Oh well...::lies down and "sleeps"::

Yin: Mafia, awaken. Choose who you'd like to kill.

Joey points to Yusuke, and lies back down to "sleep".

Yin: Mafia, go back to sleep. Doctors, awaken. Choose who you'd like to save.

Seth points to Joey.

Yin: Go back to sleep, Doctors. (Seth does) Wake up Inspector, and choose who you think is the Mafia.

(AN: At this point, Yusuke doesn't have to do anything, since he correctly guessed the three Mafia members. If he had only guessed Sano and Joey,for example, but not Yami, he wouldn't know that Yami was part of the Mafia too. Because of that, Yusuke would still have to guess here.)

Yin:(Yusuke opens and closes his eyes) Inspector, go back to sleep. Townspeople, awaken.

The remaining 7 people sit up.

Yin: I'm sorry to say we've experienced a loss of Yusuke this morning.

Yusuke: What?

Yin: Go to the graveyard. (He does) Any accusations?

Seth and Garet point at each other.

Yin: ::rolls eyes:: How many for Seth?

(Just Garet again..)

Yin: And for Garet?

(Just Seth again..)

Yin: Okay, townspeople sleep!

Everyone lies back down.

Yugi: ::looks at Yami:: ::through mental link:: why did you kill me??

Yami: Oo ::mental link back:: /I had no choice../

Yugi: ::sad:: but why me?

Yami: 990 /just get over it../

Yin: Mafia, awaken! Choose who dies tonight!! ::cough:: I mean, who you'd like to kill..

Joey points to Garet, and closes his eyes again.

Yin: Mafia, go back to sleep. Doctors, wake up and choose who you'd like to save.

Seth looks at the remaining people: Kurama, Derek, Eric3, Joey, and GARET. ::He frowns, and thinks to himself:: No way am I gonna pick stupid Garet. Um.....::points to Kurama::

Yin: Doctors, go back to sleep. (Seth lies back down and closes his eyes) Inspector, wake up.

(AN: He is still required to do this part even though Yusuke is in the cemetery. Also, he still has to pause between "wake up" and "go back to sleep" so the others won't know that the Inspector is dead)

Yin: Inspector, go back to sleep. Townspeople, awaken. (They do) I'm sorry to say we've experienced a loss of Garet this morning.

Seth: ::quietly, but loudly enough for Garet to hear:: YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!

Garet: ¬¬ shut up!

Yin: Go to the cemetery.

Garet goes over there, and glares at Seth.

Yin: Any accusations?

Derek points to Kurama.

Yin: How many think Kurama is the Mafia?

Only Derek raises his hand.

Yin: I'm sorry, that's not enough votes to kick out Kurama. (Sees Derek's face and decides that he likes his job) ::looks around at the remaining five:: Ooh. Okay! Townspeople, sleep!

They all lie down, and Garet is still watching Seth.

Yin: Okay! Mafia, awaken and choose who you're going to kill.

Joey looks up, and points to Kurama.

Garet: ::thinking to himself:: What!? Seth isn't the Mafia? Oh..

Yin: Mafia, go back to sleep. (He does) Doctors, awaken.

Seth looks up, and meets Garet's stare.

Garet: ::still in his head:: HE'S THE DOCTOR?! This is crazy.....

Yin: Doctors, choose who you're going to save.

Seth tears his gaze away from Garet and points to Eric3. After he does this, he lies down and closes his eyes.

Garet: ::still thinking:: He may be the Doctor, but he's a lousy one. I mean, come on! Kurama is such a target! His hair is even red! Wait..::touches head:: Mine is too... --0

Yin: Doctors, go back to sleep. Inspector, wake up and choose who you think is the Mafia......... ::pauses a little longer:: Inspector, go back to sleep. Townspeople, wake up!

The handful of townspeople left "wake up".

Yin: I'm sorry to say that we have suffered a loss of Kurama this morning. Kurama, join the others in the cemetery. (he does) Any accusations?

Joey points to Seth. And Seth to Joey.

Yin: Okay..! There are four people left and two being accused! Who thinks it's Seth?

Just Joey raises his hand.

Yin: And who thinks it's Joey?

Seth and Derek raise their hands.

Yin: Congratulations! You have eliminated the Mafia! The Townspeople win!!

People cheer, Yami and Sano go over to Joey.

Yami: How could you let us lose??

Joey: I dunno! Ask Seth!

Sano: Feh...

Seth comes up..

Seth: Hey!!!!!! Good job, Joey! Most Mafia games don't last this long!

Yami/Sano: ::Glare at Seth::

Seth: Oo??????

Suddenly, a bell rings throughout the camp......

* * *

htm: Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Oh my god that took four hours to write!!!!!

Sizura: Yeah, it's 2:06 PM and you started at about 11 AM...

htm: ::pant pant:: ::scratches the idea of another round::

Seth: We win! We win! ::blows a raspberry in Yami's face:: Who's the King Of Games now????

Yami: GRRRRRR! I'll get you!!!!!!! ::runs over to Seth::

Seth: ::runs away: HAAAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!


End file.
